


Not All Heroes Wear Capes

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas just needs to retire hunting, Cute, Dean in a Wheelchair, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, F/F, Fingering, Hurt!Cas, Lesbian Sex, Licking, M/M, Original Female Characters - Freeform, dean and cas are so in love, good dads, injured!dean, lesbian love, parenting done right, protective husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Cara is in love with Dixie but hasn't told her dads (Dean and Cas) just yet. Dean was in an accident a long time ago and must stay in a wheelchair and so when Cas is in danger, he goes into protective husband mode. Cara goes in to save them, but finds Dixie there as well, finding herself needing to tell her parents.





	Not All Heroes Wear Capes

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of the prompt of listening to three songs from a playlist randomly. The first two describe the characters and the third describes their relationship. Cara (OFC) is based off of Not All Heroes Wear Capes by Owl City, Dixie is based off of Cinderella vs. Belle: Princess Rap Battle (youtube it), and their relationship is based off of You Can't Pray the Gay Away by Laura Bell.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Panic/anxiety attacks, some violence that mentions blood, homophobic language
> 
> If I forgot any warnings, make sure to tell me, otherwise enjoy the fic! :)

“I want to dedicate this song to my dad who, even though he may disagree with this word, will always be a hero to me,” Cara says with a small smile before lightly strumming her dad’s old guitar and singing. She looks at her dad while singing and doesn’t miss the way he tries to hide his teary eyes. Cara smiles at him and remembers her childhood throughout that song. She remembers begging so stubbornly to help her dad build a treehouse to play pirates in, she remembers her dad correcting her form when she pretended to fight and him telling her to only defend herself when someone else starts it or if someone else needs her, she remembers helping him in the garage to fix up cars, she remembers her dad telling her stories of hopes and dreams for her and that he only wants her to be happy and supported, she remembers him teaching her guitar, she remembers trying to copy his singing, she remembers her dad telling her proudly that her first word was “De”, she remembers her dad taking her in the Impala to drive for the first time and how relaxed he was as he trusted her completely, and she remembers the nightmares that she sometimes had to help soothe when Daddy was out and unable to calm her dad.

She remembers the accident, the one that devastated her dad and made him think himself useless and she remembers finding any activity she needs help with - like learning the guitar - and getting him to help her. She remembers his first smile after being forced to stay in the wheelchair and she remembers that she was the cause of the smile by her own grin at him after singing this song. She was so proud to portray her love for her dad in a song and she always plays it as much as possible, usually at the close of every one of her shows. She loves to see him slowly accept it with her and Daddy’s help.

She finishes the final chord and stands, bowing at the thunderous applause and goes straight to her dad to lean over and hug him tightly. She doesn’t comment on how tightly he holds or how he’s shaking slightly or how he holds on for a bit too long. She hugs him back with the same intensity.

“I love you, Dad,” she whispers, leaning back to give him a peck on the cheek and he looks at her and she knows, she  _ knows _ that he loves her just as much, if not more. She smiles and crouches down on her knees to talk to him, knowing it’s easier for him to hear if she’s not leaning down to talk to him. She looks around and looks at Dad confused.

“Where’s Daddy? He never misses a show,” Cara says, trying to hide her worry. Daddy usually finds hunts while they travel around for her music career. She started by just hoping to make a few bucks for medical bills and hunting supplies, but her career erupted and she started tours around the United States and, sometimes, Canada, usually producing a full-house so the businesses always fight for her to sing at their bar, willing to pay big.

“He was right...he said he was going to be right back,” her Dad says, looking at her with big green eyes, unable to hide the worry. Daddy usually finishes a hunt quickly and the fact that he’s not back, well, Cara knows time is of the essence.

“Come on Dad, let’s just skip the afterparty,” Cara says, already standing to wheel him out. The fact that he doesn’t protest speaks more than any words could have on the level of his concern for his husband.

Cara starts the Impala and helps her dad into the passenger side, putting his wheelchair in the back seat as quickly as she can without risking injury. She pulls out of the parking lot at unlawful speeds and her dad tells her where to turn, tracking Daddy’s phone. They found that particular feature to help immensely in situations like this. Cara wishes this never happened, but she knows this won’t be the last time.

“Right here,” Dad says and Cara hops out of the car, running to the back and loading up on extra guns and ammunition, thanking whatever angels watching over her that she didn’t go with the dress and flats, instead opting for her dad’s old flannel and her combat boots and actual pants. She runs around the car, heart pounding already, and she sees her dad trying to get out on his own.

“No, stay here, I’ve got it, I’ll bring him back, I love you,” she says, closing the door and placing the child lock on so he couldn’t get out, already hearing his shouts of protest and banging on the glass, but she knows that he has to stay safe at the very minimum. He couldn’t do much in his state and would be too much of a liability, as much as she hates to admit it. She has her dad’s old Colt held out in front of her as she runs up to the house. The front door is already open and so she quietly sneaks in, listening for any sound indicating where her daddy is.

She hears a yell in the basement, so she hurries down the steps and observes the scene of her daddy knocked out on the floor, blood creeping out of a cut in his arm and her Dixie pinned up to the wall, struggling against a demon (from the sound of the voice). Several other bodies lie on the floor and Cara doesn’t hesitate in pulling the trigger.

The demon falls to the floor and Dixie slumps down the wall. There doesn’t appear to be any injuries on Dixie besides the usual scratches, so she runs to her Daddy and checks for a pulse. She gasps in relief at finding the faint beat of his heart and hurries to yank off her flannel to wrap his arm in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

“Come on,” Dixie says, helping Cara haul him up. They rush outside of the house and Cara’s heart pounds at the heavy weight of her daddy, fearing the worst.

Her hand grips Dixie’s firmly and she feels Dixie grip her back from where they connect behind her daddy’s back. She quickly unlocks the car and opens the back door.

“What happened?” her dad asks, trying to turn around in his seat to look at his husband.

“Demon. We need to get to the bunker. Dixie, call Jack. Tell him to set up the first aid. Dad, we’ll move you to the back with Cas and we’ll be back home in fifteen,” Cara says, leaving Dixie to get her daddy situated.

“Cara,” her dad whispers as she gets him out of the car. He grips her tightly and she can feel him shaking.

“I know, Dad. I’m worried, too, but we’ve been through worse. He’ll be fine, okay?” she whispers back, getting him in the back seat with his husband’s head in his lap. She shuts her eyes for a second after seeing her dad immediately run his fingers through his husband’s hair, eyes never leaving his face.

Cara snaps out of it and runs to open the driver’s side, but Dixie stops her, brushing Cara’s hair out of her eyes and kissing the tears off of her cheeks.

“Go to the other side, he’s going to be fine,” Dixie whispers and Cara nods. She pulls Dixie into a quick hug and takes the little comfort before getting into the passenger side. Her mind swims, but Dixie’s hand in hers focuses her. She grips tight and calms her breath, trying to wave off the anxiety, but her breaths won’t calm. She knows that she just has to wait until they reach the bunker and Jack can take Daddy and everything will be okay. Everything will work out as it always does. Her dad will be fine because his husband will be okay and he won’t shut down again, he won’t...he won’t….he won’t.

Noise, too much noise. Slamming and voices and yelling. Moving and no warmth in her hand and slamming. Nothingness. Black and nothingness.

“Cara? Baby, come one, wake up for me,” a voice says. Dixie. She knows that voice and that soft hand against her cheek.

“Dixie,” she whimpers and opens her eyes, seeing those beautiful brown eyes staring back at her.

“Cara,” she smiles, raising their linked hands to her lips.

“Daddy, is he...?” Cara asks and Dixie grimaces.

“Jack’s patching him up now. Come on, he’s asking for you.”

Dixie helps her up from the seat of the Impala and holds most of her weight as they make their way through the bunker. Cara focuses on her breathing, trying to stay strong for her daddy and push through as her dad would. Dixie steadies her and provides her grounding, pushing the limits of their relationship, something Cara is grateful for. So far they just sleep together, particularly on hunts when they can’t get someone to get them off, but Cara has been exclusive to Dixie ever since she realized that she liked her a bit more than friends. She never had the sexuality discussion with her dads because she wasn’t even sure until Dixie came into her life, but now she wants to tell them. She wants to tell both of them and for that to happen, her daddy needs to push through.

“Cas, I’m right here, Sunshine. Come one,” her dad’s strained voice hits her ears and breaks her heart. She knows that it tears her dad up to be unable to protect his husband during hunts and she knows that her daddy had been thinking about retiring for years. But her and Dad haven’t been able to convince him. Maybe once she starts going on more hunts, maybe doing less with music…

“Cara? You doing okay?” Dixie murmurs to her and she nods.

“Yeah, just, I think I need to do this alone. Wait out here for me?” She asks and Dixie nods, kissing her hairline and making sure she’s able to stand before stepping back. Cara opens the cracked door further, taking a deep breath before stepping through.

Her dad’s too focused on his husband - who’s barely awake - to notice her. She comes around and lays a hand on his shoulder, making him jump before he looks at her for a split moment with pure fear in his eyes. She hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek. He covers her hand with his, eyes already returned to his husband.

Daddy doesn’t look good, too pale, but she needs to comfort Dad for him. She barely realizes she’s shaking until she can’t support herself and falls down. She places her head in her knees and controls her breathing, knowing this isn’t the place to freak out again. In...five...out...seven...repeat. She finally regains some semblance of control before looking up. Her dad has turned his wheelchair to look at her.

“I’m sorry, Car, I should have been paying attention to you, it’s just-” he starts, but Cara cuts him off.

“I know, Dad. You love him. I’m fine,” she replies, smiling. They both know that she’s not, but they both turn their attention back to the man they both love on the bed instead. “He’s going to be fine, Dad. He always pushes through.”

“Not always,” her dad whispers and she remembers the stories of when Daddy died on multiple hunts before they got together. Uncle Sam told her it almost killed Dad, that he was glad when the ‘idiots finally got together’ because they stopped acting so ‘stupid because of their pent up sexual tension’. Not that she needed that much information, but she knows that if Daddy went, her dad would only stay for her and that scared her.

“Dean,” Daddy whispers and Dad leaps forward, holding Daddy’s hand tighter and stroking the hair out of Daddy’s face. Cara smiles at the love they both still share and knows that she wants that someday, knows that if she plays her cards right, her and Dixie might have that someday.

“Cas, I’m right here, Sunshine,” Dad whispers with a slight strain, but Cara can also hear the hope. Daddy opens his eyes and Dad smiles. Neither acknowledge the drops of water dripping on Daddy’s face as they kiss. It’s pretty PG, but Cara knows that they both needed that kiss.

Daddy reaches up and runs his fingers through his husband’s hair, catching sight of Cara and smiling at her. Dad leans back so she can hug Daddy, her trembling becoming less and less by the second.

She pulls back and places a kiss on his forehead.

“You need to be more careful,” Cara comments, smiling before walking out, leaving the two love birds to talk. Dixie is waiting outside of the door and Cara just falls into her arms, smiling.

“He’s okay,” Cara sighs, listening to Dixie’s heartbeat for a few minutes in silence. “I want to take you out tonight. Not for sex, but I want to take you out on a proper date.”

“You...you want to take me on a date?” Dixie asks carefully and Cara sighs, pulling back and looking at Dixie’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Yeah. I know we have a pretty good arrangement right now, but I want more. Have for a while. I just...I hate seeing them pinning you against a wall because it reminds me of how I haven’t told you that I really like you. I can’t let them take you and so I want to go on a date, for starters.”

“And after?”  
“Sex,” Cara winks and Dixie laughs.

“Is that so? You’re confident you won’t run when you get to know me?”

“Nah, I already have to live with your disgusting food combinations. If I can live through popcorn and ketchup, I think I can love you even through whatever we talk about tonight. It’s not the first time we’ve talked, you know.”

“Love, huh?” Dixie raises her eyebrow.

“That’s what you picked up on?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Of course I love you. But if that makes you uncomfortable, I can wait on saying it again.”

“Nah, it’s good. I...that too.”

“Aw, you love me?”

“Now don’t get too cocky on me, that’s my move,” Dixie smiles, kissing her quickly on the lips.

“We should get going if we’re going to make the bars on time,” Cara winks.

“You know me too well, babe.”

“I think that’s a good thing, don’t you?” Cara smiles and pulls Dixie after her.

\---

They arrive at a bar in Lebanon. Nobody knows them since they haven’t actually left the bunker before as friends, much less a couple, before. Cara holds Dixie’s hand and they sit in the barstools. Dixie orders them shots and Cara rolls her eyes.

“You know I’m a light-weight. Trying to get me drunk?” Cara asks.

“Of course! You know you’re hilarious when you’re drunk,” Dixie laughs.

“Yeah, my parents aren’t here to see it, so whatever.”

“Speaking of your parents…”

“Yeah?” Cara asks, noticing the way Dixie’s eyes shift slightly, as if she’s nervous to ask.

“Will they know? About us, I mean. I know it was different when we were just fooling around, but I wasn’t sure if we would be open once we are a couple?”

“Oh, yeah, of course. I’ve been meaning to tell them for a while, actually. Just never really comes up in regular conversation, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dixie smiles.

“You know I don’t want to hide with you. Unless you aren’t comfortable?”

“No, no, I think it will be good. Plus, what would they have against us?”

“Maybe your disgusting-”

“Yeah, yeah, my disgusting food choices. I’m going to get you to try them someday,” Dixie promises and takes the first two shots and waits for Cara to do so, too, before ordering more rounds.

By midnight, both of them are well and truly drunk and Cara is somehow in Dixie’s lap, kissing her a bit closer to the R rating than the bartender probably wants; however, before they get too far, Dixie pulls back to glare at the man behind them.

“Faggots,” he coughs, not too silently either.

“I’m sorry, what the fuck did you just call her, asshole?” Dixie asks, prompting Cara to get off and she does, trying to get Dixie to calm with a hand on her shoulder.

“I said, you little fucker,  _ faggots _ ,” he says again and two of his buddies apparently decide to join in, laughing.

“Fuck you,” Dixie says before the man punches her and Cara finds herself with a man on top of her, punching her, so she knees him where it hurts and pins him down, beating the crap out of his face and making sure it’s well and bloody before turning to knock the guy out that’s trying to hurt Dixie. Cara knows her face is swollen, but she feels pride at knocking out guys five times her size, knowing she has her dad to thank for that. She grabs Dixie off of the last dude since she’s still raging even though he’s already out cold.

“Police,” she says and Dixie gets up, spitting at the guys before pulling Cara behind her. They almost make it out of the door before Dixie turns around.

“If anyone else wants to belittle people for love, they can take a good hard look at those fuckers on the ground and think twice,” Dixie says before kissing Cara open-mouthed before walking out of the unusually quiet bar. They hear the bar cheer after they leave and they know those three men were the minority of opinion and it felt good to hopefully make that bar a bit safer and more open. They know those dudes won’t be coming back anytime soon after being beaten by two girls like the pansies they are.

“I love you, you know that?” Cara asks and Dixie grins as they run back to the bunker, having been smart enough to not have brought a car knowing that they would get drunk.

“Love ya too, ya badass!” Dixie says back and they stop at the entrance of the bunker to kiss, Dixie slamming Cara back up against the door.

“Shit, how am I gonna explain this to my dads?” Cara whispers, knowing that it sounds loud even to her own ears.

“We’ll just explain what happened. Your dad told you in self defense, right? That asshole attacked me first then that other asshole hit my girlfriend first, so we’re fine,” Dixie reasons. Cara nods and giggles.

“We’re  _ badasses _ ,” she whispers.

“Yeah, we are,” Dixie whispers back. They walk through the door and try to sneak through the halls, but they were giggling too much at how much they almost fell over. Cara thought her dad would be asleep, but if they were, they sure as hell weren’t now with the ruckus they are making.

“Cara? Where were you?” her dad calls after her. Shit.

“We were out,” she says, hoping they could leave it at that and they could wait until her head didn’t hurt too bad from not only the beating but also the booze.

“Where?” Daddy asks her, apparently okay enough to get out of bed. Double shit.

“Um, a bar,” Cara says. “I think we’re just going to head to bed and-”

“Cara, look at us,” Dad demands.

“-and we’re going to talk in the morning and-”

“No, we’re talking about this right now, Cara,” Dad says. Shit.

“Fine,” Cara whispers, gripping Dixie’s hand tighter before they both turn around. She can’t even look them in the eyes but she knows that they can see the dried blood mixing with the fresh blood still flowing from the deeper wounds. Her face is swollen and she knows it looks worse than it really is.

“Who the fuck did this?” Dad asks, a threat in his voice. He’s rolled up right under her face and she’s forced to look into his worried eyes, his eyes that spell murder for whoever hurt her.

“Just some...people in the bar that...said some not nice things. I didn’t start it, I swear,” Cara says.

“Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up,” Dad says, sighing. He looks over at his husband and they nod at each other. “Dixie, Cas will help you with the cut on your cheek.”

Dad led her to the bathroom in his and Daddy’s room and she sits on the toilet as her dad wipes a wet cloth over her wounds. She doesn’t even flinch, lets him patch her up in silence.

“I didn’t start it,” she repeats.

“I believe you. Cara, can you tell me what happened?” he asks and Cara looks him in the eye. She knows it’s now or never.

“Dad, I’m, well, I’m kind of gay and Dixie and I were going on a date. These guys didn’t like that we were doing some PDA. In our defense, we were kinda drunk, but maybe we shouldn’t have kissed in public without knowing the community. Anyways, they called us.. Well, they called us faggots and Dixie asked him what he said and he repeated it. She called him...an asshole and he punched her. Two other dudes came for me. Took me a bit to react, but I knocked him out after he got a few punches on me. Knocked the other dude out as well. We got out of there before the police. I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have went out into the town, I know you really like this town and we almost jeopardized that,” Cara explains.

“I’m going to kill those fuckers,” Dad growls and Cara looks at him, confused.

“Dad?” she asks.

“Cas and I, when we went on our first date here, we went to a bar and some assholes reacted the same way. Cas, well, he kind of did worse than just knock them out for hurting me and we’re lucky there weren’t cameras. Anyways, nobody should be beaten for just going on a fucking date, much less my daughter. Although, we better not let Cas know who these fuckers are, might make people more suspicious,” Dad winks at her and Cara smiles.

“I should have told you guys sooner, it didn’t seem like you would judge because you two are...you know. I just didn’t know until Dixie and even then, we didn’t start dating until tonight like I said-”

“Cara, baby, you know you don’t have to explain yourself to me. You know how long it took for me to admit to Sam or anyone else that I love Cas, but you know we both love you, right? Always,” Dad says, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, Dad. Love you, too,” she says, smiling. Daddy comes into the bathroom and hugs her.

“I guess Dixie told you, huh?” Cara asks, holding Daddy close.

“Yes, she did. I am going to smite them as soon as I recover,” he growls and Cara smiles.

“I’ll let you two talk,” Cara says, winking at Dad who rolls his eyes.

“Just keep it down. I don’t want to know what you two get up to,” Dad says and Cara laughs.

“Of course, just like you two keep it down. Will keep it in mind.”

Cara rushes out as Dad sputters behind her and Daddy laughs. She runs right into Dixie when she reaches their room and lands on top of her girlfriend.

She laughs and kisses her hard.

“Hey, babe,” Cara says, kissing Dixie.

“Hey yourself,” Dixie murmurs against her lips, pulling them up to the bed, hovering over Cara. “You told them?”

“Mhm,” Cara sighs.

“Satisfied now that they know?”

“Mmm,” Cara replies, acting as though she’s contemplating. “I’m not sure about satisfied.”

“Oh, we can’t have that now, can we? The princess needs something else and we must give the royal highness satisfaction. However shall we go about it?”

“I can think of a few ways.”

“Oh really now? And what might that be, your highness.” Dixie drags her fingernails down Cara’s back and Cara arches into her, moaning. “You need to tell me.”

“I want...I want your tongue. I want you to…”

“You want me to what?” Dixie peppers open-mouthed kisses down Cara’s neck and plays with the hem of Cara’s shirt.

“I want you to first take off my freaking clothes. And yours. I want to look at you,” Cara says, becoming impatient.

“Bossy, I like,” Dixie purrs before yanking Cara’s shirt above her head. Dixie ravishes the exposed skin with her eyes and slowly moves her hand to the clasp behind Cara’s back and lets her bra fall, eyes darkening further at the sight of Cara’s exposed breasts. Dixie leans forward to lick the nipple and latch her mouth over top, sucking hard and making Cara moan as she arches her back to push into Dixie.

“More,” Cara demands and Dixie moves her hands, with her mouth still on Cara’s nipples, to unclasp Cara’s pants and yank them down, leaving Cara in her panties.

Cara bites back a groan when Dixie pulls back and winks at her, wanting to demand her hot mouth on her again, but she knows it will be better if she just goes along with it and waits.

Dixie shimmies out of her shirt and slowly unclasps her own bra. She teasingly plays with her breasts, tweaking her nipples to form sharp peaks, slowly moving her fingers down her body towards her pants. She pulls them down and saunter over to Cara to straddle her.

Cara groans, accepting the kiss, opening her mouth to let Dixie’s tongue explore her mouth, and cupping Dixie’s ass, getting a moan in reward to her actions.

“Need you,” Cara moans, spurring Dixie into action. Dixie pulls back and pushes Cara down on the bed. She kisses her way down, leaving dark marks in her path to Cara’s inner thigh. Cara moans and bucks off the bed, panting and feeling her skin overheating in want.

“What is it you want again your highness? I seem to have forgotten,” Dixie teases.

“Your tongue in me, now,” Cara barks and Dixie laughs.

“As you wish,” she says, yanking Cara’s panties down and lingering right over where Cara wants her, her hot breath against Cara’s pussy.

“Dixie, Dixie I want you, please, I  _ need _ you,” Cara moans.

Dixie closes the distance and licks up Cara’s slit, causing her to shout in pleasure. Dixie’s tongue delves into her, doing magical maneuvers before sucking down on her clit, hard. Cara bucks off the bed, but it isn’t until Dixie plunges a finger in her that Cara clamps down and screams out Dixie’s name as she cums.

Cara calms down from her high before looking at Dixie shivering. She sees Dixie’s fingers down her own panties and realizes that Dixie is on the verge herself. Cara turns them over so Dixie’s on her back and Cara kisses Dixie while reaching down to rub against her clit, making Dixie chant Cara’s name as she cums. Cara keeps kissing her and coaxing her through her orgasm, taking every single sound she works out of Dixie.

“I love you,” Cara says as Dixie comes down from her high. 

“Love you, too. Pretty sure you dads know just how much, too.”

“Shit! Do you think they heard?”   


“Probably. You practically screamed my name. Surprised they didn’t burst in here. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Cara asks, not liking the gleam in Dixie’s eye that indicated mischief.

“Unless your dads were doing the same thing except with their -” Dixie laughed as Cara covered Dixie’s mouth.

“I am not going to think about them doing...whatever. I’m sure they were just sleeping.”

“Yeah, sleeping together. With their mouths on each other’s d-”

Cara kisses Dixie to shut her up and when they pull away laughing, Cara realizes how tired she is. Cara snuggles up to her girlfriend and sighs, knowing they get to sleep together every night now and wake up together every morning. Everything else will work out eventually. They’ll be fine. All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
